The Silence of Black and White
by princecharmingstoolate
Summary: Bella visit's the Volturi, but it doesn't go as planned. Edward is killed, Bella is changed, humans are slaughtered, and romance blooms? Bella/Alec...yeah, I really did just pair them!


_**The Silence of Black and White  
**__you are my thunder_

_

* * *

_

**SUMMARY: Bella visit's the Volturi, but it doesn't go as planned. Edward is killed. Bella is changed. Friendships are formed, humans are slaughtered, and romance blooms?**

**

* * *

**

"**I bought you a cactus…LOL JK you're already a prick!" ;) **

* * *

"Sister, they send you out to get one and you get two…and a half. Such a clever girl."

And there she was, the cause of all this trouble: Isabella Swan. She was pretty for a human, in a plain way, its true. But nothing special, really. Just a girl who knew too much about us.

But she seemed to be of great interest to Aro. A girl who neither Edward or Aro could read?

Fascinating, indeed.

I tuned out of a lot of Aro's meaningless chatter, though. I've heard it all, and had gotten sick of his antics centuries ago. So had poor Marcus and Caius, and they had been dealing with him longer than I had.

Oh well though, I suppose. Better them then me.

When Jane said, "Pain," I snapped to attention, and now that Edward was the one she was hurting, it almost caused me to smile.

Only almost, though, and only because he was so annoying with his tales of love with his human. Love, what was love? Nothing but a rumor; a lie. I didn't even love my sister, as much as in tune with each other we were. I just wasn't capable of much feeling. My gift seemed to affect me, too, sometimes.

Not that I really minded. Emotions were a human territory: a foreign place that I had no desire to ever visit.

When Bella started saying, "Stop. Oh please, God, stop!" I went over to hold her back. I didn't want someone Aro took such a great interest in to get hurt. Plus, she wasn't a eyesore. Such a waste it would be to have her killed. I'm sure she would make for a stunning vampire.

But she wouldn't shut up. Also, she wasn't very strong, even in a human scale of strength. All it took was me using one hand to hold her arm to keep her from running forward.

She was definitely a compassionate person, to care for one of our kind so deeply.

And I must admit, holding her sparked…something, in me.

When my dearest sister was told to try her powers on the human girl, I let my grip slack slightly, but still stood next to her, watching. I will admit to being curious in her confounding of our power, so to speak. Would she be immune to Jane? What about me?

"This may hurt just a little." Jane 'warned', with a smile.

But then, there wasn't any hurting happening. You could see the fear on the girls-Bella's-face, but no pain. I knew my twin would be furious at this realization, but I was just in shock. How could this insignificant child hold any power over us?

I was actually getting a bit too uncomfortable, standing next to her and holding her arm as I was, so when I heard the order, "Felix," I let go, walking away quickly.

"Wait!" Bella yells. Everyone stills, and looks at her. "What if...what if I…joined you? Would you let Edward and Alice go?"

This girl, did she know what she was asking? No one asks if they can join the Volturi guard; it is an honor to be even considered. And in the same sentence, she asks us to be unjust…to leave the law-breakers unpunished!

I can tell my sister next to be is seething. First, she is immune, and now she's disrespecting our guard?

How dare she!

And how dare I, to have thought she was pretty, and to have held her back!

"Felix, hold." Aro commands.

Shock goes throughout the room. Is he serious?

"Bella, do you mean it, will you join us?" Aro sounds excited. Jane groans next to me. So does just about everyone else in the room.

Expect Edward, of course. He's growling. "Don't do this, Bella!" He warns.

"I mean it." she whispers, but it feels like she's screaming it out.

Aro smiles, "Welcome to the family."

Then, it's business time. "Alec, take her." I do as I'm told, as I run over and grab her arm, pulling her out of the room. "Edward will be executed for breaking the most important law we have. Alice, dear, you are free to go, in less you would consider joining as well?"

"But I said…" Bella didn't get to finish, because Aro replied: "Bella, darling, this is for the better."

Finally, we were out of the room and heading towards my room. Why my room? Because it was in the highest tower on the top floor…the farthest away from the throne room as you could get, really.

She didn't need to hear him die.

Jane followed close behind, walking in shortly after me. "Why didn't you let her watch the fun. Didn't you want to watch, too?"

"I could be asking you the same exact question."

Bella was over in the corner of the room, crying, and yelling, "Let me go! This wasn't part of the deal." The tears were flowing rapidly.

"Could you imagine if she watch him? She would have been like this, but worse."

"Could it get any worse?" Jane asked, disgusted. "You silly human. He left you, and you're this upset? Besides, you didn't technically make any deal. All you did was say that you would join us."

Jane left the room with that. The human's sobs became louder and louder. I wasn't quite sure what to do. Thanks, Jane, thanks a lot.

Sighing, I walked out of the room, locking the door as I left.

I couldn't-wouldn't-tolerate this any longer.

* * *

_**I'm done with this story for now! I liked the first chapter, but that's about it. Maybe one day I'll finish this, when I have an actual plan in mind. Until then, whatever. **_


End file.
